


Naugty or Nice?

by Dandalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does NOT approve of Blaine's pajama pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naugty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of klaineweek2012: Naughty+Nice...I went with both, sort of. This story was born from a pair of pajama pants that I actually own. And yes, they have a hole that, for lack of a better term, I think of as a "dick hole"...like boxers have!

 Blaine flops down on the couch next to Kurt, placing the freshly popped popcorn full bowl down on the table in front of him and turns to smile at his husband, only to see Kurt glaring back at him.

“…Blaine.”

            “Yes?”

            “What the fuck are you wearing?”

            Blaine looks down at himself, examining his plain white t-shirt and blue pajama pants.  He doesn’t see anything wrong with the picture.

            “My pajamas?  I thought we were going to watch a movie…you told me to make popcorn, so I changed while it was popping.”

            “ _Blaine_.  There are ducks on those pants!”  Kurt crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, clearly not impressed.  
           

“Oh, c’mon, Kurt, they’re cute!”  Blaine chuckles at Kurt’s pursed lips.  “You can’t honestly be upset with me because of my duck pajamas.”

            “It would be bad enough if it only went that far!  But Blaine, seriously, angel and devil ducks?  You look ridiculous.”

            Blaine looks down at himself again, tracing a finger around one of the “nice” ducks' halos.  He thinks they’re funny.  Kurt obviously doesn’t share the sentiment.  Spoil sport.

            “Well I’m comfortable, and I don’t care what you say, these pants are adorable,” Blaine huffs, half jokingly, but his humor falls away when Kurt turns to him, his eyes dark.

            “Blaine, honey, trust me when I say…if you want anything  _naughty_  to happen later before we go to sleep, I highly suggest you change,” Kurt breathes against Blaine’s neck, nibbling at the flesh lightly as his hand slides down, finding the opening in the pants and reaching a hand in, and upon discovering Blaine with no underwear, pulls his dick out of the hole and begins teasing him with light touches to the base and balls.

            “ _Shit_ , Kurt…the—the movie,” Blaine stutters, trying his hardest not to thrust up into Kurt’s barely there caress.

            “Fuck the movie,” Kurt whispers, and then he’s gone, Blaine whining at the sudden coldness that takes over the air where Kurt just was.  It takes him a second to regain control of his body but once he does he whips his head around to see Kurt slowly stripping himself as he walks to their bedroom, his clothes making a clean line on the floor.

            “Lose the pants and this is all yours,” Kurt taunts just as he reaches the bedroom door, pulling his underwear down and letting Blaine glimpse his ass before disappearing into the room.

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine breathes out, standing up and tucking his dick back into his pants.  He starts to take them off, but decides against it, pulling his shirt over his head instead.  Kurt’s got a good sense of humor—Blaine’s sure he’ll enjoy it.

            When he enters their room, he finds Kurt on their bed with his hands between his legs, lazily stroking up and down.  Kurt cracks up when he sees that Blaine is now  _only_ wearing the duck pants, and scoots forward so that he's lying down, beckoning Blaine over to him.

            “Ah, ah, ah, don’t even think about getting into this bed with those still on,” he demands, Blaine finally giving in and stripping himself of them, dropping them on the floor before climbing onto the bed and straddling Kurt.

            “Hey, baby?”  Blaine mutters against Kurt’s lips as he slowly grinds down, their cocks sliding roughly against each other.

            “Nnngh, mhmm?”  Kurt answers incoherently, thrusting up and accepting Blaine’s hands when they twine with his own.

            “Will you rub against me and get me off like when we were sixteen and didn’t know any better?”

            Kurt is laughing again, the sound much more breathless than before as Blaine presses harder against him, lips attached to the salty skin of Kurt’s neck.

            “Oh, you know just how to woo me, Mr. Romantic,” Kurt answers, arching his back and moving his hips faster against Blaine’s, no pretence of wanting to take this slow.  Blaine certainly doesn’t mind, shoving his hips down harder and moaning loudly at the way their balls catch and rub against each other.

            Kurt’s cock head is leaking all over him, and Blaine’s dick slides easily against his stomach, making them both cry out, and Blaine can feel it when Kurt gets close, Kurt bringing Blaine’s left hand to his mouth where their fingers are still tangled together, pressing a kiss to his wedding ring as he comes hard, shaking against Blaine.  Blaine thrusts down a few more times before burying his face in Kurt’s neck and groaning, coming all over his husband and adding to the mess.

            Blaine slumps to the side of Kurt, flipping over onto his back and laying there boneless.  He feels Kurt move to reach down off the bed, glancing over to see him using his pajama pants to clean the come off his body, wiping it away too quickly for Blaine to protest. He pouts when Kurt finally looks back to him, earning him more of Kurt’s beautiful laughter.

            “What a shame…I guess we’ll have to throw them out now,” Kurt sighs, grinning, before pushing the now come covered pants to the foot of their bed.  He leans down to kiss Blaine’s pout away, and Blaine can’t even really be mad when Kurt snuggles up into him comfortably and they fall asleep, wrapped around each other.

            The next day, Blaine is making himself a snack of toast with jam while Kurt folds laundry in the living room.  His ears perk up when he hears an indignant “Oh!” and he can picture perfectly the frustrated fondness on Kurt’s face before he even peeks his head out of the kitchen to see the duck pajamas in Kurt’s hand that he’d snuck out of the trash can and into the washing machine without Kurt noticing.

            Kurt had been so proud to drop them unceremoniously into the garbage, but Blaine liked them too much.  He doesn’t think Kurt really minds as he watches him roll his eyes and fold them neatly, placing them with Blaine’s other clothes.  Blaine goes back to his toast and can’t help thinking that he must be the luckiest man on earth to have a husband so sweet.

* * *

[here's a picture](http://dandalion.tumblr.com/post/45500498818) of the pants if anyone's interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh this felt a little rushed and idk not exactly what I wanted it to be but hopefully it's still good?
> 
> Also since I'm bad at naming these fics I just named this one after what it says on the waistband of the pants lololol


End file.
